


Grazing

by CentralFirstLibrary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hisashi, Alpha Kazuhito, Alpha Misaki, Alpha Yachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Goshiki, Beta Iwaizumi, Beta Shibayama, Beta Shirofuku, Beta Shouyou, Beta Tanaka, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will win, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Omega Bokuto, Omega Chikara, Omega Kiyoko, Omega Sou, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This was a bet to see if I could make an abo fic without any sex scenes, Trans Character, Trans Hisashi, Watch me - Freeform, alpha Noya, alpha saeko, dfab Hisashi, farm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralFirstLibrary/pseuds/CentralFirstLibrary
Summary: “Screw what your parents say! You want a farm? Go get that farm. All you have to do is promise me you’ll give me a job once you have it.”Smiling Kazu shuts his book and puts it down, packing it away as the bell rings for them to leave. The last day of their last year in junior high together. Having been accepted to two different high schools they won’t see each other as often. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he extends his hand out towards Ryuu.“You have a deal.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this. I wanted to give some light to my favorite boys Kinoshita and Narita. So that's the reasoning behind the making of this fic. I hope you guys like it.

   “Are you seriously going to listen to that garbage, Narita?” Kazuhito frowns and looks up from his book. Sitting in front of him is his classmate, Ryuu. One of his closest friends here at junior high. Some call him the class clown but Kazu calls him his therapist. Ryuu is a really good listener and he is grateful for that seeing that he could never open up to his parents about these things. 

   He’s their miracle child. Born of two alpha parents that struggled to conceive and keep a child. The day Kazuhito was born all was good in their house. They want only the best for him and Kazu doesn't blame them. But he wants to do what he wants. He wants to pursue his own dreams. He doesn’t want to be a politician like everyone else in the family. But does he really have a choice?

   “I have to listen to them, Tanaka, they’re my parents.”

   “Screw what your parents say! You want a farm? Go get that farm. All you have to do is promise me you’ll give me a job once you have it.” 

   Smiling Kazu shuts his book and puts it down, packing it away as the bell rings for them to leave. The last day of their last year in junior high together. Having been accepted to two different high schools they won’t see each other as often. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he extends his hand out towards Ryuu. 

   “You have a deal.” 

   They shake on it before walking to the train station together. It’s a promise Kazuhito would never forget even after three years. Those three years spent at a boarding high school that gave him some freedom to think about what he really wanted in life. Three years of working with the farm animals they had at the schools. Being a part of the equestrian club. It just told him how much he loved what he wanted to be. 

   He was getting that farm and nothing his parents said stopped him. 

   It brings him such joy to be standing on the top of the hill, looking over all the land for the animals and the plants. Smiling at the deer walking the property he pulls out his cell phone and makes a phone call. 

   “Tanaka. You start next week.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here is the first chapter of many chapters to come. I hope you guys like this. I have more fics to update and to post new ones. You should give those a look too. Thank you.

   Taking a deep breath Kazuhito wraps the final box with tape before labeling it ‘Books’ If he doesn’t convince his mother now he’ll never get the chance to do so ever again. Frowning he stands up and looks around the room. There’s just some laundry to do and he’ll be completely packed up. His parents want him to go to the college of their choice. He did take the entrance exams just to stall but he didn’t expect to get an acceptance letter. His parents have him packing up his things so he’ll be ready to leave on a whims notice.

   As he stretches his arms over his head, Kazuhito flinches at the sound of a knocking on the door. Turning around quickly he spots his mother standing in the doorway. He smiles and motions for her to come in.

   “It’s so crazy to think you’ll be gone again so soon, Kazu-chan.” She takes a seat on his bed and pats the space beside her. He takes a seat and rests his head on her shoulder. “We just got you back from your school and now we are shipping you off to another one.” She takes her son’s hand and squeezes it before presses a kiss lovingly to his hairline.

   “Mom..” He frowns and squeezes her hand back. “I really need to talk to you. It’s important to me that you listen to me first before saying anything…”

   Blinking in surprise she nods her head and does just that. Listens. She listens to her son talk. The way he talks about how much fun he had at the high school he attended. That he attended the school because of the good business courses they had and how that would make his father happy but that was all a cover. He really joined because he knew their agriculture courses are what the school is known for. For the first time in seven years, he tells his mother the truth.

   “I want to have a farm, Mom. I’m nineteen now. The money granny left me will start coming in and I can use that.” He bites his lip and takes her hands again. Squeezing them and he looks at her. Scared to see how she’ll respond. “I don’t want to attend university or join the family business. I want to live my life and be happy.” Letting her hands go he stands up and kneels down in front of her. Begging at this point for her acceptance. “I want to take my college fund and use that as well to support myself and start the business until I can start making money. Please, mom.”

   The room is silent as Kazu keeps his head pressed against the floor in front of his mother’s feet. He hears her sigh and feels her hand on his shoulder. “Kazuhito please sit up…” Looking up at her he nods and sis up straight, still seated on the floor. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about this. I thought if you joined your father’s firm you’d have a guaranteed job. Guaranteed salary and not have to ever worry. I thought you’d be happy living a life like that.” Kazu frowns as his mother kneels down to sit in front of him. “Will you be happy even if you are struggling? On your farm?”

   “Nothing will make me happier…”

   His mother smiles for a moment and stands up, heading to the door. Standing in the doorway she turns back to him. “I’ll work on making the money transfer happen. I’ll handle your father too.” Smiling she starts to close the door. “You are our miracle child. Destined for great things. This farm will be your great thing.”

   Kazuhito never expected her to agree so easily. He didn’t expect any of this to happen so easily. Finding the land and then buying it. It’s close to the high school he attended. It was a place he learned too love and know well. They had builders come and a house was built on the property. He loves it here. He loves how far away it is from his father. Everything about this is great.

   From the horses to the pigs. The look on Tanaka’s face when he saw the farm for the first time. Going back to the high school and talking to his old teachers. Starting the farm from the bottom up. Working with the school for help. The students start to work the farms as part of their community service to graduate as well as part of their club activity work. Working with Ryuu is also a plus. The first year was the hardest but after that time just went by in a flash. His mother even told him “I’m proud of you, Kazuhito.” They’ve gotten the hang of everything. It’s smooth sailing from here on out.

 

***

 

   Sitting in the barn's office he finishes some paperwork. They’ll be taking care of two new horses this week for some lady. Most of the horses are other people’s. They just maintain them for the owners. Three of them to belong to the farm. One is his the other two are Ryuu’s. A knock on the door catches his attention as he files the papers away. Oh. Speaking of Ryuu. “What’s up?”

   “The piglets finally popped out. That being said we have an issue.” Ryuunosuke steps into the room holding a bottle and a piglet. “This little guy isn’t feeding from his Ma’. Can you bottle him while I take the brats out for a ride?”

   Kazu extends his arms out to hold the piglet with a smile. He takes the bottle and holds it under his armpit as he starts for the door. “You know you need to stop calling them brats. The youngest one is only six years younger than you.” 

   "Brats are brats." Rolling his eyes Kazuhito playfully punches his shoulder before walking out into the halls. He says hello to everyone that passes him. The kids that volunteer here are kind and he is grateful for their help. Making another turn he walks into the pens where the piglets are feeding from their mother. 

   "Hello, Miss. Buttercup." He sits down in the straw and pats her head with a smile. "You did such a good job. Thank you." In silence, he feeds the piglet until the bottle is empty before leaving him to sleep by his mother's side and play with his siblings. "Five piglets...What should we name them? Huh, Miss. Buttercup?" Of course, the pig doesn't answer him because she is a pig but that doesn't stop Kazuhito from putting on their ankle bands and labeling them to keep track of them as he talks. "I think the butter theme should stay. They are your babies of course." Picking up one of the piglets he writes down the color of their ankle band on a paper and smiles, scratching under their chin. "Butterscotch. Butter-lettuce. Butterball. Butterfly. And mister picky pants here will be Butternut."

   "Are you naming the piglets, Mr. Naruto?"

   "It's Narita, Goshiki, and yes." Standing up he dusts his pants off and hops over the gate before hanging the clipboard with their names on it on the wall. "Did you not want to go with Ryuu and the others?" The first year shakes his head and pockets his hands. 

   "No...I stayed behind to feed our new calf. He likes to suck on the end of my shirt." Kazuhito smiles at the student and ruffles his hair. "Is there anything you'd like me to help you with Mr. Nar—...ita?" 

   "Yes actually, would you mind helping me make dinner for everyone so they can eat when they get back?" Tsutomu smiles at him and nods as they walk side by side into the kitchen area on the other side of the barn.

   This is a common thing at the barn. The students wouldn't get to the school till late and they'd end up missing dinner so Kazuhito makes everyone dinner every day. It's made them feel like a family. It's what makes the third years graduating hurt so much every year. That doesn't stop them from visiting all the time though. The table is set and the food is put down before Ryuu and the others arrive. 

   Kazuhito was right when he told his mother that nothing will make him happier. 


	3. Chapter 3

   Kazuhito is the first one awake every day. The first thing he does is text Ryuunosuke “Good morning.” to make sure that he is awake. It’s something they did in middle school and has become a habit they picked back up once they started working on the farm. It’s an hour or so later that Ryuu arrives on the property. They work on cleaning the running sheds first before going back inside and cleaning the stalls. It’s a lot of work for just the two of them. It’s starting to become too much for them to handle.

   “Maybe we should hire more worker, Narita.” Hanging the kicks to the tractor up he unzips his jacket and starts putting the shovels away. “We could get the riders to start working on more than competition practice. They could maintain their own running sheds that way there’s less to do in the morning.”

   Taking a deep breath Kazuhito sighs and looks at the time. It’s almost already time for lunch. It takes too much time to do such a small amount of work. “I’ll think about it. I’m gonna head to the market to do some grocery shopping first okay?” Taking off his own jacket and tying it around his waist he turns to Tanaka and smiles. “Want me to pick you up anything?”

   “Soybeans. I’m gonna make a new batch of natto and some tofu.” The two high five before parting ways. As Narita makes his way to the truck the sound of a barking gets his attention. Turning around he spots a brown and white fluffy mess running his way.

   “Hurry up, Goten or I’m leaving without you!” He chuckles and opens the door for the dog. Goten is Ryuu’s collie they found on the road one night, she spooked one of the horses. It was too late to change her name when they found out she wasn’t a boy dog.

   Shutting the door behind him he drives away from the barn and deep into town. The barn and the schools are in the middle of nowhere so it’s a bit of a drive to get into town. Even then, the market is in a weird spot so he has to park away and then walk over to the stands.

   Stepping out of the truck he moves over for Goten to jump out. She loves car rides. That and sitting in the wagon Kazu uses to carry and groceries he can’t hold in his hands. Goten is a good girl, she walks at his side and doesn't get distracted. He doesn’t need to keep her on a leash even if there’s another dog nearby. As he walks through the stalls the wagon gets filled easily. It always does.

   “Narita-kun!” The sound of his name gets his attention. There’s a familiar elderly lady waving at him. He smiles and walks over to her booth. “Ah and Go-chan! How are you two doing sweetie?”

   “We are doing well Mrs. Hachiyama. What do you have today?” He reaches a hand down and lifts one of the many jars.

   “First batch of Honey of the season. The bees are very generous this year. I think they like the clovers we added to the gardens.” She smiles and reaches over to give Goten a cookie before patting her head. “How is Tanaka-kun doing? Have you two gotten married yet?”

   Narita’s face reddens and he shakes his head handing her three jars of the honey. “For the last time Mrs. Hachiyama, Ryuu and I aren’t together. You have been reading too many of your grandaughter’s mangas…” He shakes his head as she hands him the jars back. Into a tote, they go before being put in the wagon. “Try to tone down on the Shonen Ai manga okay?” The old lady just laughs at him as he pays then walks off to browse through the other stands.

   He gets the soybeans for Ryuu and all sorts of goodies to make for dinner. As he goes to head to the truck he spots a new booth. Kinoshita Orchards. “Holy fuck.” His face lights up as he looks on all sides of the booth. No one seems to be working it right now. Smiling as he spots bags of cider donuts he pulls his wallet out ready to pay the second the worker comes back.

   “Can I help you?” Flinching he drops his wallet. “Ah sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kazu looks over and a man around his age is standing beside him. He has blonde almost brown hair and a smile that is almost tired looking. Bending down he picks up his wallet and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

   “It’s okay. Do you work the booth?” The man smiles and slips to sit down in the booth. “Sweet. Can I have four dozen of the cider doughnuts and a case of the apples?”

   “Please tell me you are sharing these with someone.”

   “Nope!” Kazu grins and takes the bags into his arms after putting the crate in the wagon. He rearranges the contents so nothing falls out. “I haven’t had these in so long. My mom would get me a bag every year for my birthday when I was little. They’re the best.”

   “I know. I could eat all of them.” It’s then doesn't Kazuhito spots a bit of sugar on the worker’s mouth. Someone has been snacking. They exchange the money and smile. “My favorite is the apple pear roll cake we sell.”

   “Oh is that new?”

   “Yeah. It just came out last year. Wanna try?”

   “I’d love to.”

   The two chit chat for a while. It’s been a long time since Kazu has talked to anyone like this. It’s almost refreshing. It’s only when Goten starts to whine does he realize how long they have been talking. “I guess that’s my cue to go— Oh. I never got your name.” His face reddens and he chuckles awkwardly into his palm.

   “Kinoshita Hisashi.” Oh. If his face couldn’t get redder now.

   “I— I didn’t know you were a part of the family. It’s nice to meet you Kinoshita-kun.” Hisashi snorts and extends his hand out to shake.

   “It’s nice to meet you too….Mr…?”

   “Narita. Narita Kazuhito.”

   “Well, it was nice talking to you, Narita.”

   The two shake hands before Kazuhito makes his way back to the truck. Goten makes a potty break while Kazu fills the truck up with everything they bought before cleaning up her mess. With the windows down they drive back to the barn. Tanaka spots them pulling into the property and helps bring the groceries inside. “You smell good.” Kazuhito chokes on his own spit and turns to look at Tanaka with a very red face. “Oh? Did you meet someone? Were they cute?” All Kazu can do is scurry off into the office and lock himself in to avoid the questions.

   Tanaka is going to be the death of him.


End file.
